Dreaming
by skalice
Summary: Lucy Quinn Fabray, always bullied, is crushing hard on Santana Lopez, her pretty sister's beautiful best friend. Santana being the one who's ever nice to her doesn't help. When Santana comforts her Lucy Q. after another rough day at school, both get more than they could have dreamed. Warning: g!p Santana, smut. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: Sometimes, a story just happens to you. You didn't expect it, you didn't ask for it, but it's there and you can't help but let it in. So when you're at work, the details decide to join the party and by the time you get home, you're writing it down in one go. Even though it didn't exist at all 24 hours ago. That's what happened with this one shot. I read the story "Now that I know what I want" by Fabray-Lopez, and this one-shot happened to me. I really got my inspiration from that story - it takes a few basic facts from it, and while a lot of things are similar, it went in a different direction in my head.**

**This is a one shot, which means this is the only chapter. At this point, I don't see it becoming a longer story. I won't rule it out entirely, but I don't see it happening right now and even if it ever would, it wouldn't be in the near future. I have enough stories running as it is, but this one shot I just had to write. I will try to update one of my other stories soon.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it, let me know what you think, and definitely check out Fabray-Lopez' "Now that I know what I want!"**

* * *

Quinn kept her eyes wide open and took deep breaths in an attempt to keep the tears at bay as she walked away from school. She didn't want to cry, not again. She practiced her smile, but she could feel the corners of her mouth pulling down. She passed the corner and as she expected, her sister was already in the car, waiting for her. She looked slightly pissed off. Of course, on a Friday, she wanted to get home as soon as possible to get ready for yet another party.

_I wish I was like her_, Quinn thought to herself. _I wish I was pretty and popular and invited to all the parties._ When she got to the car, she wasn't surprised to see Santana in the front seat next to her sister. Quinn's heart started beating faster - she just couldn't help it. Santana was her sister's best friend, two years older than herself. Santana, with her million watt-smile, her long dark hair, her deep brown eyes, her smooth skin, her full lips, her flawless figure, her pearly white teeth. Quinn shook her head, telling herself that she really should stop thinking like that about her sister's best friend. Even if she has been crushing on her massively for two years now.

"Where the fuck were you, Lucy?" Frannie snarled. "Santana and I have better things to do than sit around and wait for you, you know. We actually have a life."

Quinn swallowed, but didn't say anything, afraid her voice would quiver and would give her sister even more of an excuse to be mean to her. Besides, she couldn't really tell her sister that ms Pillsbury had trapped Quinn in her office and had tried to offer a listening ear. Certainly not in front of Santana. Frannie wouldn't care anyway. She was ashamed of Quinn being her sister. The only reason she took Quinn to school and took her with her back home was because their parents insisted a Fabray should not be seen in a public bus. So Frannie told Quinn to get in the car two blocks away from school, to make sure they wouldn't be seen together. It wasn't a secret that they were sisters, but Frannie just didn't want to remind people.

"You alright there, Lucy Q?" Santana asked as Quinn got into the backseat. Quinn nodded and looked out of the window, afraid she might cry if she looked at Santana. Maybe that was the worst part of this stupid crush - that Santana was always so nice to her. She was probably the only person in the entire school who didn't either make fun of her or ignore her. She was also the only person in the entire world who called her _Lucy Q_, and the nickname gave Quinn butterflies every time. It was how she'd got the idea to call herself by her middle name. Now she just had to gather the courage to stand up for herself and ask other people to call her Quinn.

"I'm getting sick of this, Lucy. You really need to get your driver's licence. I'm sure daddy'll be more than happy to get you your own car."

Quinn didn't respond and Frannie rolled her eyes before starting the car. She turned to Santana to talk about her boyfriend and Quinn was relieved to be left alone. She'd try to get her driver's licence, but she was too scared to fail. Failure just wasn't an option in the Fabray household. She knew how her parents would get if she failed. And if she was being completely honest - she was scared she'd look ridiculous driving a car.

As soon as they got home, Quinn grabbed her bag and ran to her room. Their parents were out for the weekend and had left before school was out. This was the perfect opportunity for Frannie to go to a party and stay as long as she wanted. Their parents knew Frannie was going to the party, but fully believed she'd be home by midnight. After all, the only reason they allowed her to go was that it was important to them that their daughters were popular. Quinn knew that's why they hated her so much - because they were ashamed of her and didn't understand how she could be like that. How she could have that boring, salt-and-pepper-coloured hair and those pimples instead of the Fabray blonde hair and flawless skin. How she could be so chubby when the rest of them were perfectly thin. How it was possible that she needed her braces for such a long time - for temporary braces, she'd sure been having to put them in for a long time. And how it was impossible to find any kind of clothes she looked decent in.

Quinn knew she had studying to do, but she couldn't focus right now. She grabbed her favorite _Blondie_ CDs and put a few of them in the rotating tray of her stereo. It had been a birthday gift from Santana and it had made Quinn beyond happy. She knew how expensive it was, but Santana had assured Quinn not to worry about it and that she'd pulled some strings with a guy she knew. This gift had only made Quinn fall so much more in love - not because it was expensive, but because Santana knew her so well and had done this for her. Frannie had just frowned at the gift and called Santana crazy. To which Santana had said, pointedly: _At least it's not hurting anyone._

The happy memory was soon pushed away in her head by more recent memories of the words she'd had to endure that day. Finally alone in her room, Quinn let the tears flow. When all the kids her age would spend their Friday nights having fun and hanging out with friends, she'd be alone in her room again, crying to herself and listening to old _Blondie_ records, wishing she was someone else, somewhere else, at another time. She made sure not to put her music too loud - she didn't want her sister to storm in, telling her to shut down that "god-awful prehistoric music". Frannie was in Glee club, but if you asked Quinn, she had no idea about good music. These songs brought Quinn to such a different world than her own.

Quinn tried to wait until Frannie and Santana were out of the house as well, but with nobody around, it really was stronger than herself. All the harsh words and hurtful looks of the day flooded into her mind and it made her cry so hard she was shaking. She grabbed her pillow to muffle the sound, her knees pulled up to her chin. The whispers, the laughter, the pretending it's not about her. The way she felt like she just wanted to be invisible, to be seen by nobody. Being picked last at gym again, and the groans of her teammates, the complaint to the P.E. teacher that it wasn't fair to be having the disadvantage of Lucy on their team. The being called Lucy. The P.E. teacher just giving some crap line about how they have to be able to work in team with everyone. The stares at lunch, even though she hadn't even filled half of her plate. And then when she'd got up to leave the canteen, when she'd heard some girls say she was probably going somewhere to pig on snacks. But that was the kind of stuff she got every day. She could prepare for those, or at least expect them. She hated when they came up with new insults to hurl, new speculations to bully her with. She also hated how there was just no escape, nowhere to go. It got so bad that even when she was alone, she had the feeling she was being stared at or talked about, which made her hate herself even more - as if they cared enough about her to follow her around. But then sometimes they did - they followed her and mocked her and pushed her around, trying to get a rise out of her and laugh even more. Some school staff, like Ms Pillsbury or Ms Holiday, tried to talk to her and be there for her, but what could they really do? It wasn't one bully. It was everyone, because even the people who didn't bully her actively laughed along or pretended not to notice. All she wanted was to go through the days as quickly as possible, count down to the weekend, no matter how lonely it was. All she wanted was to be someone else. She didn't even believe in the stories of how everything got better in college, or at least after high school. She'd seen the videos of celebrities looking incredibly hot, saying it'd get better. But those celebrities weren't there when the bullies were making her feel too worthless to even exist, and those kind of videos weren't the ones their bully fans were watching.

Quinn was so lost in thought that she barely noticed one of her favorite songs starting to play. Her entire body was shaking because of her sobs - she just wanted so badly to get out of there and be someone else, anyone else. The thoughts seemed to physically hurt her, she could feel her body ache with the pain of being hated by everyone, the pain of loneliness and feeling so utterly worthless, feeling like she didn't even have the right to breathe.

It took a few seconds to register her favorite voice in the world softly singing along to the song playing.

_You asked me what's my pleasure_

_ A movie or a measure_

_ I'll have a cup of tea and tell you of my dreaming_

_ Dreaming is free_

_ Dreaming, dreaming is free_

Quinn's face grew hot when she looked up to see Santana in the doorframe - how hadn't she heard the door open? As if Santana could read her thoughts, she said: "Of course I know the song. It's one of my favorites of theirs," she smiled.

Quinn swallowed and looked away, knowing full well that she couldn't hide the tears when her eyes were red, her skin flushed, her arms clutching her pillow.

"Hey, what's the matter, Lucy Q?" Santana asked, walking over to Quinn's bed. "Why are you crying?"

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but the words didn't come. She felt physically unable to say the words and before she could stop it, another sob overwhelmed her.

Santana put her hand on Quinn's arm and rubbed it gently. "Don't cry. You can talk to me."

Quinn took a deep breath and got the words out quickly: "Go away."

Santana frowned. "Not before you tell me what's wrong. I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

Quinn just kept crying. She hated herself for it, for showing how weak and vulnerable she was. She didn't want Santana's pity. She wanted to just stop existing. Santana put her arms around Quinn and it was almost too much for her. Santana's smell enveloped her entirely. Santana let her cry for a few minutes and then tried again: "Shhh, it's okay, pretty girl."

"It's not okay!" Quinn cried, tears streaming down her face. "And I'm not pretty. They made that very clear!"

Santana sighed. "What did they say?"

Quinn turned away even more, wanting Santana to go away and leave her alone. She took a deep breath and with a slightly shaking voice, she said: "You should get ready for the party. You'll be late." She knew they were going to someone else's house first, to have what they called pre-party drinks, to 'get in the mood'.

Santana ignored her. "What did they say, Lucy Q?"

Finally, Quinn gave in. She'd known Santana Lopez for a few years now and she knew how stubborn she was. "They… they were making fun of me, saying I'd probably never been kissed and then they said I'm so repulsive I'll have to pay a guy to sleep with me and I'd never earn enough money to be able to pay one enough to do it."

Quinn didn't dare look into Santana's eyes. She was too ashamed. She was surprised to hear anger in Santana's voice when she said: "Please tell me you don't believe that, Lucy Q. You know it's complete and utter fucking bullshit from a bunch of sluts who'd open their legs for any random guy."

Quinn didn't say anything.

"Lucy!" Santana said, sounding exasperated. "Don't let them get to you. Please tell me you don't believe those stupid cows!"

Quinn shrugged. "They're right, aren't they? I'm ugly and repulsive and nobody will ever want me."

"That's not true," Santana said, her voice gentle again. "Trust me."

Quinn was just about to ask where Santana had found this blind guy who was so into her when Frannie shouted from down the hall: "Come on, Santana, you need to get ready! Kitty will be all over David if we're late and I can't lose him to her!"

Santana got up and walked to the door. "You know, I think I'm not coming with you tonight. I think I'll stay with Lucy Q."

"What?" Frannie asked incredulously. Quinn could totally imagine the look on her face, but she had to admit that she was just as surprised. "What the fuck are you on, Santana? Why the hell would you stay with that loser when there's a really cool party tonight?"

_If only your precious mommy and daddy would hear you curse like that,_ Quinn thought to herself. _Their perfect god-fearing daughter… bitch._

"I just don't feel like partying," Santana explained. "I'd rather stay in and hang out with Lucy Q. She's your goddamn sister, you should know she's pretty cool."

"Whatever," Frannie sounded really annoyed. "I don't have time for this. What is it with your freaking boner for Lucy anyway? Jesus. I'll see you later then, I guess. Don't wait up for me, though, David and I might go to his place."

When Santana closed the door and went back to Quinn, Quinn looked at her suspiciously. "Why aren't you going to the party?"

"Because I wouldn't be having fun anyway. How could I go out and have fun when I'm worrying about you?" she frowned. "I'd much rather watch a movie with you and relax anyway. I have to put up with these idiots all week, it sounds nice to spend my Friday night with a sane person." Neither of them looked up when they heard Frannie start her car and drive away.

_It's crazy_, Quinn thought to herself. _She's such a bitch at school and then when we're alone, she's the sweetest person I know._

Santana tucked a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear. "You shouldn't listen to them, you know. You're beautiful."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Santana reacted. "I mean it. You're fantastic. You're smart, and I know you can sing because I've heard you sing along to your favorite music and you're really good. You should join Glee club, we'd win Nationals straight away for once. You're also the sweetest girl I know and you have such a kind heart. Any of those losers at school would be lucky to have a friend like you. You have great taste in music - I've never heard you play anything I didn't like. And when you let your guard down, you're so funny. And you really are pretty. Your eyes are beyond compare, breathtaking. You're such an amazing person and it makes you so much prettier. I don't see the pimples or the braces when I look at you, Lucy Q. I see a sweet girl, and a strong and brave girl. Because the abuse you get every day? I couldn't handle it. You're an inspiration and I wish you could look in the mirror and see how beautiful you are."

Quinn quirked an eyebrow. _What's the catch? _she thought to herself. It was a lot to take in. She knew Santana was always nice to her, but she never thought Santana had thought so much about her to be saying all of these things.

"I just want to be pretty," Quinn sighed. "I have all these dreams of being someone else but I wake up and I'm still me. Plain fat Lucy."

Santana cupped Quinn's cheek and stroked her thumb over her skin. "You're not fat. Okay, so you're not thin. Big deal. Most girls at school are only thin because they starve themselves. It's not healthy."

"You still sleep with them," Quinn scoffed, immediately chastising herself. "Shit, I'm so sorry, Santana. I didn't mean to sound like that. I didn't want to accuse you or -"

Lips. Soft lips. On hers. Santana. Mind. Blown. Real-really happening. Santana's soft lips moving against her own, gently touching, tasting hers, nipping at hers. It took Quinn a few seconds to catch up and when she did, she had no control over her body. If she'd been by her full senses, she wouldn't have kissed Santana back - but she couldn't help it. So many times, she'd stared at those lips and wondered about them, about how they'd feel. Wondered how it would feel to kiss them, to feel her so close. Even if it was just a pity kiss.

When Santana pulled away, Quinn's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Santana kissed a few tears away before whispering: "You're beautiful, Lucy Q. I wish you could see that. You're the most beautiful girl I know and I've wanted to do that for a while."

Santana crawled over Quinn and lied down next to her, rubbing her arm, smiling at Quinn. Quinn tried to look away, but Santana grabbed her chin and forced Quinn to look her in the eye. "You have beautiful eyes, and didn't some cheeseball once say that the eyes are the windows to the soul?"

Quinn blushed. "Why are you doing this, Santana? Why are you saying these things and kissing me? I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel better, and that kiss was amazing and the best first kiss I could ever have asked for, but why?"

Santana bit her lip and it was her turn to look away now. She grabbed Quinn's hand, the pad of her thumb circling the palm of Quinn's hand. "The most simple reason you could imagine, Lucy Q."

Lucy let out a disappointed sigh. What could she have possibly expected, though? Santana, the prettiest girl in school. Of course it was just that. "Pity?" Lucy asked softly, wanting even more badly to disappear.

Santana chuckled and shook her head. "No, not pity. It's really the simplest reason you could think of. I kissed you… I kissed you because I love you, Lucy Q."

That silenced Quinn, to the point where Santana looked worried. "I mean, I get that you're straight and that me having a dick isn't enough but I thought you should know this. I thought you should know that I've felt like this for a few months now but that I respect that you're straight and I kissed you now because I just wanted your first kiss to be with someone who really cared about you, truly and deeply."

Quinn licked her lips. "I… uhm…the truth is, I don't really care about that Santana. Being straight or gay, I mean. I don't… I don't think it really matters to me if I fall in love with a boy or a girl. As long as it's love. As long as I can trust someone."

"Can you trust me?" Santana asked hopefully. "Because I trust you. I'd trust you with my life."

Quinn thought about this for a few seconds and then nodded. "Yeah. I trust you. You're the only one I trust, actually. I… I've been thinking… about getting… I mean, I don't know, but I've been thinking about getting surgery. I don't want to look like this anymore."

Santana frowned, but pulled Quinn closer to her. "That's a big step to take, Lucy Q. You're a teenager, your body's still developing. And to me, you're a stunner already." She saw the look on Quinn's face and then continued: "But, if you want to know what I think, I'll be honest with you. I think that if you feel like having surgery is what you want, and you're sure about it, then you should go ahead and ask your parents. But only because it would allow you to feel better. And only surgery that you can reverse if you regret it later on. No matter what you decide, I'll support you, Lucy Q."

For the first time that day, or even that week, a small smile appeared on Quinn's lips. "I've been thinking about changing that, too - my name. I was thinking if I got the surgery, I could get people to call me Quinn."

Santana grinned. "Quinn. Quinn Fabray. I like it, I like it a lot."

"You do?" Quinn asked excitedly. "I'm not dreaming, am I? I'm not going to wake up alone in my bed? Pinch me."

"I love you, Quinn. I'm Santana Lopez and I love you, Quinn Fabray. And I know something better than pinching."

Santana got up and went to Quinn's desk, taking the box she kept her braces in at night. Quinn took them out and put them away. Santana crawled onto the bed again and went to lie down on top of Quinn. It felt amazing to have Santana's body spread out over her, to have her so close, to smell her and to feel her everywhere. _Everywhere._

Quinn reached up and touched Santana's face. "I love you, Santana. I mean, since we're being honest… I've had a crush on you since I met you. I'm in love with you, San, and I never thought I'd get to say it. I thought you'd laugh and keep your distance and you were the only one who treated me like a person, an actual person, and I didn't want to lose that."

"You're not losing anything or anyone," Santana said, her voice slightly hoarse. She let her hand rest on Quinn's hips and pursed her lips, then went in for a kiss. Their lips touched and again, it felt like pure heaven to Quinn. Santana eagerly kissed her, licking Quinn's lips this time, probing her tongue until Quinn opened her mouth for her. Santana's slick, warm tongue slid inside Quinn's mouth and it felt like an electric shock. Every fibre of her being seemed to be on fire as Santana's tongue licked hers, their tongues exploring each other, getting to know each other. The kiss grew more intense, more heated and Quinn thought she would explode when she felt Santana softly moan into the kiss, the kiss lingering, her hips slightly rocking. She could totally feel Santana's crotch harden against hers.

Santana pulled back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry - I don't want to push you. It's okay if you're not ready, Lucy-Quinn. Quinn. It's okay."

Quinn blushed furiously. "It's fine. I want to." She saw the look on Santana's face. "I really do. I've been… I've been wanting to for a long time, actually."

"Are you sure?"

"100%. This, now? It's perfect. My favorite music on the background, home alone, and the person I love most in the world on top of me."

Santana nodded, with a loving smile. "I'll take it slow."

Santana undressed Quinn very gently, kissing every inch of skin she exposed. It took Quinn some time to get used to Santana worshipping the very body she hated so much. She almost expected this to be a prank somehow. She trusted Santana, she really did, but the bullying had made her very paranoid. Santana, however, didn't stop until Quinn was down to her underwear.

At this point, Quinn suddenly seemed to block. Her entire body froze. Nobody had ever seen her like this - she made sure to hide her body when changing in gym. She'd become an expert. If she wasn't before, Santana surely must be turned off now. But Santana kissed Quinn's belly and brought her hand's to Quinn's bra. They were actually shaking a bit as she pulled Quinn up to undo the clasp. She took it off and Quinn could see that Santana wasn't acting. The love and lust in her eyes were very real.

Santana licked her lips before leaning down to kiss Quinn, one hand cupping a breast. Santana kissed Quinn lovingly as she palmed her breasts, squeezing it every so lightly. Quinn could feel the little nub harden against Santana's palm and Santana rubbed it between her thumb and index finger. Santana spent a long time touching Quinn's breasts, and then kissing it. She pressed her lips against Quinn's nipples, took them between her lips, licked them gently with the top of her tongue, then the bottom.

Santana's body jerked against hers and feeling curious, Quinn slid her hand down so she could cup Santana's dick through her jeans. This made Santana shiver and she took off her shirt. Quinn wanted to get rid of Santana's bra, but she was afraid her shaking hands might fail at it. As if reading her mind, Santana took Quinn's hands and brought them to her back. Quinn took a deep breath and unclasped her bra. When it fell down, Quinn's breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't count the number of times she had imagined this, dreamt of this, fantasized about this moment. She took Santana's breasts in her hands, allowing herself to feel their weight, touch her nipples. Santana pushed her hips into Quinn's again, the look on her face telling her she couldn't help it.

Quinn nodded and Santana took off her jeans, visibly relieved. She hesitated for a second and then took off her special underwear as well. Quinn bit her lip - after all, this was her first time, and she was definitely curious. Santana was panting as Quinn wrapped her fingers around her dick slowly, tugging at it experimentally.

Santana smiled and wrapped her hand around Quinn's. "That feels great, baby," Santana said encouragingly. "Like this," she continued, setting the pace with her own hand and letting go when she got the feeling that Quinn got the rhythm. Santana moaned as Quinn slowly pumped her dick, the strokes longer and harder. In a bold moment, Quinn leaned up and captured one of Santana's nipples between her lips. Santana lowered her body so Quinn could lick them and suck on them a little as she tugged at her dick. Kissing Santana's chest, her stiff cock in her hand - it gave Quinn butterflies, and a strange feeling in her stomach, and a throbbing between her legs she'd never felt this intensely before. This was nothing like imagining. It was infinitely better. Quinn flicked her thumb over the head of Santana's dick and Santana actually keened. Quinn could feel her pulse quicken.

"Can I take off your panties?" Santana almost whispered.

Quinn nodded, then thought of something. "Should we maybe get a condom?" Santana seemed surprised for a moment and Quinn's cheeks immediately flushed. "I mean, I don't know how this works, but…"

"Relax," Santana smiled. "I can't get you pregnant unless they give me some kind of injections - they did a whole bunch of tests at different times. And I don't sleep with all the girls who say I did. I haven't had sex since my last check-up at the doctor's."

Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Okay. Sorry. It's just… it's what they always say, right?"

Santana smiled and kissed Quinn. "Yeah, it is. See, you're smart. But," Santana coughed, a little embarrassed. "My dick is really hard right now and I… I'm horny, so, you know…"

"Yeah!" Quinn exclaimed, horrified at herself. "Yeah. Um. Well, you're kind of on top of me, so I can't really…." _Why am I making this so awkward?_

Santana lifted herself enough to take off Quinn's panties and groaned when she saw Quinn's naked pussy. She brought their bodies together, her pulsating dick resting on top of Quinn's pussy. She allowed Quinn to get used to the feeling and then opened her pussy lips, dragging the head of her dick through Quinn's slick folds.

Quinn let out a small cry as Santana bumped the tip of her cock against Quinn's hard clit repeatedly. The cry soon turned into a surprised moan and Santana kept going, feeling how Quinn got wetter and wetter underneath her. Finally, she slipped the head of her dick to Quinn's entrance, circling it gently.

Santana was about to ask Quinn if she was ready when Quinn jutted her hips up, effectively guiding Santana's dick inside her pussy. Santana gasped in surprise but then regained her composure. Slowly but surely, she slid her dick inside of Quinn's tight pussy. She made sure to be extra careful. Quinn didn't know if she felt pain or pleasure as Santana's cock was slowly ploughing through her pussy, stretching her walls to accommodate it.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, fully focused.

Quinn nodded, even though she could feel tears in the corners of her eyes. "It hurts a little. But I read that that's normal," she confessed softly. "Trust me," she insisted.

Santana nodded and pushed deeper, reading Quinn's body to pace her movements. Finally, she was fully inside, and she let out a long moan. "God, this feels so good."

Santana kissed Quinn's neck, her lips ghosting over her skin, then licking and kissing again. She moved to her mouth and nipped at Quinn's lips while slowly pulling out of her. She went inside again, a little bit faster than the first time, but still very slowly. As Santana continued pushing in and pulling out, Quinn felt her entire body relax. The rhythmic movements of Santana's hips and the loving feeling from her kisses contributed to making Quinn feel so relaxed that she could feel her pussy stretching more easily. The friction that had first caused some hurt was now actually causing pleasure and Santana could sense it, because she looked up and grinned at her in enthusiasm.

Quinn's hips seemed to spasm on their own and when Santana took hold of her leg and wrapped it around her waist, Quinn was shocked to feel Santana go deeper than she had before. Santana was thrusting into her a little bit harder now, but it felt really good to Quinn. Then Santana brought her hand between their bodies and started rubbing Quinn's clit. The combined sensations made that strange feeling in the pit of her stomach grow until it seemed to spread all over her body, to the tips of her toes, everywhere.

Then a long, deliberately harder push and at the same time, a harder rubbing of her clit and the feeling exploded. Quinn had no idea what was happening - a tingling feeling spread through her body like waves of pleasure and she had no control over the surprised moan leaving her throat. Santana was panting heavily now, her face flushed. Quinn felt something warm spill into her pussy, filling her up and while it felt a bit peculiar, it also felt really good. Santana's dick was jerking inside of her, leaking even more hot seed. That's when Quinn realized she was having her first orgasm - and it was entirely amazing. She vaguely registered the song that was playing and knew she'd always remember she had her first orgasm to _Blondie_'s _'11:59'_.

Quinn could feel Santana's dick go soft inside of her. Santana leaned down and kissed Quinn all over her face, ending with her lips. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Quinn couldn't really find the words, which was unusual for her. "I feel… different. The good kind," she added quickly.

"Want to cuddle?" Santana offered.

Quinn nodded, the emotional toll of the evening suddenly hitting her like a ton of bricks. She fell asleep in Santana's arms, their naked bodies against each other.

* * *

The next few months were surreal to Quinn. She'd expected Santana to go back to normal, to pretend they were just friends. The most Quinn thought she could hope for was maybe a repeat of that night when the circumstances were right.

But that Monday, Santana walked into school with Quinn, not giving a fuck about Frannie's scowl. Frannie was still shocked at Santana's confession when she'd got home that weekend - that Santana was in love with her sister. Santana kissed Quinn at her locker before the start of first class and the rumor spread like wildfire. By lunch, everyone knew that Santana had kissed Quinn. People thought it was the set-up for some joke, and they kept speculating when the other shoe would drop.

But it wasn't a joke. It was like a dream, but not a joke. Summer holidays came just three weeks later, and with Santana's support, Quinn told her parents she wanted surgery. The Fabrays actually seemed relieved, even hugged and kissed her which they never did. Santana had a thing or two to say about that, but bit her tongue in front of them. Ironically, Quinn's parents were so relieved that their daughter was going to be a true Fabray in appearance that they didn't comment on her being together with a girl. They probably thought it was a phase and with Santana being the most popular girl in school, it might give her Quinn an edge if she ever needed a naughty story to stand out. Quinn didn't bother to try and make it clear how serious she and Santana were.

Quinn had the surgery and Santana had held her hand, waited in the hospital, supported her through every step. She worked out with her until Quinn got to the weight she wanted, and kept working out with her to keep the weight. A few months later, Quinn looked in the mirror and for the first time ever, she saw the beauty Santana had always said she'd seen in her.

Santana had her arms wrapped around Quinn from behind, her head resting on her shoulder. "I'm so in love with you, Quinn," she said happily.

Quinn turned around, smiled, and kissed Santana. "I'll always remember that you loved me even when I didn't love myself," Quinn said softly. "That you fell in love with me for the person that I am and that you didn't fall for my body, like all those guys hitting on me now."

Santana smirked. "They don't stand a chance. And you look different, but to me it's like… I can still see you. And I still love you, just as much, and I'm so proud of you."

* * *

Puck whistled as Quinn walked past him. That other Fabray girl was looking really fine these days - that angelic face, that banging body, those legs, that ass… He was so focused on checking out her ass that he never saw the smack on the back of his head coming.

"What the hell, Santana?" he cursed as he turned around to see who had attacked him.

"Stop leering at my girl," Santana growled. "She's all mine."

"You're so lucky," Puck sighed. "What I'd do to tap that…"

"I suggest you stop right there, unless you want me to rip off your balls and staple them to your head," Santana said menacingly before jogging to catch up with Quinn, leaving Puck with a dumb expression etched on his face.

Santana took Quinn's hand and laced her fingers through hers, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you," Santana whispered in Quinn's ear.

They arrived at Quinn's locker and Quinn turned to her girlfriend with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "So Frannie's spending the night at… whoever her boyfriend is these days. My parents are out of town, again. So how about you come over and have sex with me?"

Santana closed her eyes and let out a longing moan. "Shit, baby, there's an entire day to go! You can't do this to me!"

Quinn quirked an eyebrow and leaned up to whisper in Santana's ear. "Meet me under the bleachers for lunch then, stud."

Santana was stunned. Damn, did she love the confidence her girl had nowadays.

_End._


End file.
